I Will Always Protect You
by Nephilim75353
Summary: All Human... Jace and Clary were Step-siblings until one day their parents got a divorce. They separate but they may come across each other down the road. They get together to catch up but discover unnerving information. Will the new found information about their fathers tear them apart, or is their love stronger. Better than it sounds. Please read you won't be disappointed.OOC
1. Prologue

**This is my first story so take it easy on me… Please :) And I know the epilogue is short but bear with me here. And I promise that the actual chapters will be longer than this. And I'll try to upload at least every seven days, if not less. I love you if you read it. Feel free to criticize.  
**

Epilogue

"Bwuby" three year old Clary screamed at the top of her lungs with huge tears staining her small, pail face. Her hands were balled up into fist at her side, her nails cutting into her soft baby skin.

"Hey Clair-bear, what's wrong" Jace, her five year old step-brother, said running into her nursery breathing heavily with a panicked face.

"I fall down, and mama said dat I was dust a spoiled bat, and-and" she broke off as she started hiccupping through her sobs. "-To go to my woom."

"Did she now" Jace said through clenched teeth trying hard to keep a calm face on. He picked her up and walked her to his monk-like bedroom. He hated it when Jocelyn treated Clary like this, which was most of the time any more. She was her daughter, but yet she looked at her like she was nothing more than a piece of trash. Even Stephen, Jace's dad and Clary's Step-father, loved her like his own daughter, when it was obvious that Jocelyn wanted nothing to do with her.

Jace knew that at one time Jocelyn was a wonderful, loving mother, he had heard that much from his step-aunt, Amatis, when she was talking to his father. Apparently there had been an accident, a fire to be exact. Clary's father, and brother, didn't make it out. Clary and Jocelyn barely did. Clary still had burn scars that started at her neck, and went down to the small of her back.

He laid her down carefully onto his bed and then got up to go change into his sleep cloths. "No go Jacey, I scared by mysewf" she said trying to keep her eyes from closing, which was becoming more and more hard.

Jace smiled and pulled the covers back and scooted in beside her pulling her back against his chest and putting his chin on her head. "I'm not going anywhere Clary, I'll always be here to protect you" he promised. They both fell asleep in each other's arms smiling.

4 Years later

Clary woke up to screaming, _ugh, not again,_she thought.

Jocelyn and Stephan had been fighting constantly lately, and she hated it.

"Jace, go get your sister now" she herd her mother scream.

"Don't talk to my son that way, you have no right" she heard Stephen scream back.

She heard foot steps outside her door and quickly laid her head back down pretending to be asleep.

"I know your awake Clary" she heard him say quietly, like he was sad. Her head shot straight up. He gave her a small smile and then set on the end of the bed, not making eye contact. "There's something we need to talk about"

"Jace" she said drawing out his name. "Whats going on"

"Mom and dad are getting a divorce", he said finally looking at her. His eyes filled with unshed tears.

"But we, we, we still get to, to like see each other right" she said her eyes now filling with tears, she already knew the answer, but had to hear it out loud, just to be sure.

"No Clary, Dad and I are moving to New York" he said looking at the floor.

"New York, but that's so far away" she said, more tears falling. He wrapped his arms around her small seven year old form and she cried herself to sleep in his arms.

Moving Day

"Good-bye Stephen" Clary said wiping away more tears. It seemed That all she had been doing lately was crying.

"Good-bye Clary, I love you" he said tearing up.

"I love you, too" she said

"Clary" someone said in a quiet voice beside her. She looked up to see Jace standing there holding something in his hand.

"Uh, hi Jace, I uh, have something for you" she said holding up a folded piece of paper.

"Me too" he said, holding out his hand. "On three" he said."One"

"Two"

"Three" they both handed each other their gifts.

"Oh Jace" she said letting more tears fall. "I love it." It was a medium sized stone that reflected to sun, so it looked like a light.

"I love mine to Clary, I love you" he said back with tears in his eyes. It was a skech of the two of them at the park, and he was pushing her on the swing, and they both had huge smiles on their faces.

"I love you, too, Jace" she said with a small smile.

"Good-bye Clary" He said pulling her into a bear-hug.

"Good-bye Jace". Clary watched as the two boys got into their car and drove away, along with a piece of her heart.

**And if your wondering whose parents are who READ THIS.**

**Jocelyn+Luke= Clary, Jonathan**

**Stephen+Celine= Jace**


	2. Chapter 1 Reunion

**Well here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Please Review (:**

**Clary is 15 Jace is 17**

1

"Clary, is that you" Jocelyn yelled from the kitchen. "Clarissa Adel Fray, what did I tell you" she said looking her daughter up and down, irritation clear on her face. Clary was wearing tight black pants along with a lace top and a black bra underneath that was clearly visible along with her belly button piercing. One of her six inch heels were broken off. Her fiery red hair was falling down her back like a waterfall, and was slightly frizzed. The thick black mascara and eye liner from the night before was slightly smudged.

To be honest, Clary hated the outfit. The only reason she ever dressed like this was to try and get her mother's attention. Hoping that maybe, her mother would actually look at her long enough to noticed how she dressed, were she went, or who she hung out with. A sliver of hope went through her at the thought maybe she did care after all. But then she remembered, the stupid diner.

"Give me a second mom, I just woke up. The stupid diner isn't 'till like seven o'clock or something" she said trying her hardest to look irritated, when she really felt like banging her head against a brick wall out of hurt and frustration. _Ugh, _she thought, _no matter what I do, the woman still won't even give me the time of day._

"You're kidding me right" Jocelyn said not taking her eyes of the food she was cooking in front of her. "Clarissa it's 6:30, and you-." She didn't get the chance to finish before Clary bounded up the stairs as fast as she could. Which wasn't very fast considering her shoes.

Clary already knew that if this diner didn't go perfectly for her mother that Jocelyn would take away all of her privileges. And when it came to threats, her mother always came through.

Normally she wouldn't have cared, but Simon had scored them tickets to the best concert of all time. She couldn't miss it.

She quickly stripped down to her bra and panties, ran over to her closet and pulled out the dress her mother had bought her. She slipped it out of the plastic bag and looked it up and down. _Oh my god, the woman's trying to kill me, _she thought with a disgusted look on her face.

The dress was pale green, _like puke, _she thought bitterly. It had quarter length sleeves and a bowl neck line. The dress came down just below her knees and had a thick brown weaved leather belt to go around her abdomen. _Oh hell no _she thought throwing the dress across the room. There was no way she would be caught dead in something like that.

She flipped through a few cloths in her closet and finally decided on a simple yet flattering bright green spaghetti strapped dress with a thin white tie-up belt. Then she chose a pair of white flats to go along with it.

She ran to her bathroom brushing her tangled hair and then pulling it in a lose bun on the top of her head letting a few curls fall into her face. After she wiped off the remaining eye makeup from the day before she put on a light pink shimmering lip gloss and finished it off with a green smoky eye. _Done_ she thought, smiling at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, she actually looked pretty. _Pretty, not beautiful,_ she thought, her smile fading.

She turned to look at the clock, 6:55. She knew the guest would be here any minute now. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath forcing another smile on her face. She turned and headed down the stairs.

She heard voices coming from the dining room and stopped for a moment to prepare herself. _Don't screw this up, don't screw this up, _she repeated to herself over and over again. She then started walking towards the door at snail pace.

"Don't hurry yourself" she heard someone say beside her. Clary gasp in surprise and turned around quickly to see a dark haired girl not much older than her. Her straight black hair reaching the small of her back. She was perfect. "Whoa" she said putting her hands up in fake surrender, she had a huge grin on her face. Clary couldn't help but smile back. "Isabelle" the girl said holding out her hand.

"Clary" she said taking her hand. "Nice to meet you"

"You too" said Isabelle taking a step back to get a better view of Clary's dress. "Nice choice, the color really goes with your eyes"

"Um, thanks" Clary said blushing. She wasn't used to getting compliments.

"Clary dear, could you come in here for a moment please, I'd like you to meet someone" she heard Jocelyn yell from the dining room. Clary fought the urge to roll her eyes at how fake her mother's voice sounded.

"Come one" said Isabelle, "I'll go with you, my parents are probably wondering where I am anyways"

"Hello" said an older version of Isabelle looking directly at Clary. "I'm Maryse and this is my husband Robert" the woman said gesturing between her and her husband.

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you" Clary said smiling as politely as possible considering Jocelyn was giving her the evil eye. She had obviously notice Clary's dress.

"Isabelle" Maryse said. "Where are the boys I thought they-" she was cut off by a door slamming.

"I think I found them" Isabelle said with a sly grin.

"Did we miss the fun yet" Clary heard as a black haired boy with bright blue eyes walked in. But the voice didn't belong to him. I belonged to the golden angle that walked in right behind him. All it took was one look into those golden eyes. She'd know them anywhere.

"Jace" she said, her voice rising an octave higher than normal.

His gaze shifted to her and his eyes immediately widened. "Clary" he said his eyes not leaving hers.

A huge grin spread across her face as she bounded forward and hugged him as tight as possible. It didn't take long for him to respond by rapping his arms around her small frame, pulling her tight against him. He buried his face in her neck and whispered.

"I missed you"

**Ugh… I know you hate me for cutting off right there but there will be more. Please Review**


	3. Chapter 2 Differnt Now

**Oh my gosh you guys… The reviews were so sweet. Reading them makes me want to update every single day. But my home room teacher gives us so much homework. Well whatever, here's the story. Enjoy :) **

2

Cary

Clary pulled back out of the hug, which considering his grip, wasn't easy. She looked up at him with her big beautiful green eyes filled with tears, and he melted. He stared at her with happiness and something else she couldn't quite identify. She tried hard to figure out what it was, but then someone cleared their throat behind them and his face turned hard and emotionless like it was when he walked in.

She turned around to see who it was that interrupted them. Her eyes landed on the tall dark haired boy with blue eyes.

"Don't look at me" he said innocently pointing to Maryse who looked shocked, as if this was the first time she had ever seen him act this way to a girl.

"H-how do you two know each other" she said with a large number of mixed emotions clear on her face, obviously trying to regain her composer.

She heard the dark haired boy mumble something under his breath to Isabelle that she probably wasn't supposed to hear. It sounded like _'probably got into her pants a few years back. When are those girls ever going to learn, they can't change him.' _Isabelle giggled lightly and looked at the floor.

Clary had never been one to use profanity, but right now she felt like calling him every name under the moon. But someone beat her to it.

"You know Alec, you never have been that good of a whisperer" Jace said, anger thick in his voice. But if you listened closely enough, you could tell that there was also hurt. This didn't slip by Clary.

Alec didn't seem intimidated at all by Jace, like he was used to seeing him act like this. Clary couldn't imagine why, the boy she knew as a child, her brother, was always happy and smiling. Not once had she ever seen him so mad. And the way Alec brushed it off as nothing, made her nervous.

"Well you know it's true" Alec said standing his ground. "You get with women for one night and then leave them like their a piece of trash. So tell me Jace, what makes this garbage any different."

This was the last straw for Jace. He launched himself full speed at Alec knocking him into a wall, causing a few pictures to fall. Alec looked to shocked to even block the punch that was coming towards him face. Jace hit him straight in the eye, but he didn't stop after the first blow. He kept hitting him again and again.

Clary couldn't believe this. This was not the Jace she grew up with, the one who loved everyone, no matter who they were. The one who was always there to comfort her as a child when her mother wasn't. This boy was sad, and broken. She let a few sobs escape her lips as she watched with horror.

"Jace" she said quietly. When he didn't answer, she repeated herself louder. He turned around, his face full of rage and his fist in the air, ready to deliver another blow. But when he saw her tear streaked face and her eyes full of fear of him, his face imediatly softened, and realization set in on what he had done.

"Clary I-"he tried to explain. But she was already walking away.

"Don't" she said stoping but not turning around. "Just don't Jace". Then she left.

* * *

Jace

He sat there holding Alec by the collar of his shirt, feeling to shocked to even move.

"Well,"he turned around to find Jocelyn with her hands on her hips giving him a hard glare. "Go talk to her" she said, her cold eyes never leaving his.

"I-I don't think she'll listen to me right now" he said still not believing what he had done. Alec had been a brother to Jace after his father had died when he was 12. He didn't think he would ever be able to look at Alec again without feeling guilty.

"Do I look like I care, you go right this instant young man" she said her voice rising, pointing her finger to the door. "And don't worry about your family, I'll explain everything to them."

"Fine but-"

"I said go now" she screamed her face filled with anger.

Jace was a little freaked out at how she was acting, Jocelyn has always been a calm person unless she was around Stefan. Now he knew how his father must've felt, having this woman's rage directed at him. So without another smart remark back, like he normally would've done. He quickly got up to go find Clary.

* * *

Clary

After Clary ran out the door crying, she quickly made her way to her favorite spot. It was a large oak tree in the woods behind her house. She would come out here whenever she was upset and sketch to get her mind off things. When she would draw, she could lose herself in it like nothing else in the world mattered. But right now she didn't want to forget, she just wanted to cry. Cry because of her mother, because of her life, but most of all, because of Jace.

He was not the same person he was before. He was cold and empty. Not the fun, caring, loving boy she grew up loving. She wondered what could have happened to him to break him that way, because to her, he was broken.

And she would fix him, she didn't know how , but she would. She had to.

* * *

Jace

Jace ran out the door without the slightest clue as to where she would be, but decided that if he was in her place right now, he would want to be alone. Which lead him to looking in the woods first.

He wondered around, looking for any sign that she had been there. But came up empty handed. He was just about to head back to the house, when he saw a tiny figure curled up next to a big oak. He walked over to her trying to be as quiet as possible. When he got close enough to see her properly without her noticing, he stopped.

She had changed so much since the last time he saw her. She was no longer the small child he left behind. She was a woman now. And a beautiful one at that.

She was skinny, but not too skinny, you could see she had some muscle. She had slight curves and a small chest that fit with her body size perfectly. Her red hair reached down to the middle of her back, falling perfectly. But the one thing he loved most about her appearance, was her beautiful, bright green eyes.

"Jace" she said. He hadn't noticed that she had seen him before. He was surprised that she no longer looked mad, but her face was filled with unbelief. He knew why too. He knew he had changed since the last time they had seen each other. He was different now, shut off to the world.

"I'm sorry" he said walking over to her. He sat down beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I know what you think Clary. And your right I have changed, but I promise that you and I will never change. And I understand if you don't want me here" he said in a quiet whisper that was barely audible.

When she didn't say anything after a few minutes, his heart broke. _'She really doesn't want me here, but I don't blame her. I wouldn't want me either' _ he thought as he started to get up. But he never got the chance. She reached up and rapped her small arms around is waist pulling him down and burring her face in his chest while she sobbed quietly. He put his chin on her head and kissed her hair like he used to do when they were little.

After a little bit, her sobs finally stopped and her breathing slowed. He smiled down at her sleeping form, glad things where the way they used to be, or were they. There was something else there between them, but he didn't know what it was.

He picked her up bridal style and gently carried her back to the house. When he reached the front door Jocelyn came out with her mouth open as if to say something. But when she saw Clary asleep in his arms, she shut it.

"Her rooms' the farthest one to the left at the end of the hall way" she said in a quiet whisper. "And your family left after diner, they said that you needed to fix whatever happened with you and your sister, so you could stay the night" Jace tensed up at the word sister, but he didn't know why. So he just simply nodded and walked thru the door.

When he got to her room, he lifted the covers back and gently laid her down. He slid off her shoes, and then his own. He went to go wash his face and get out of his jeans but then he heard Clary mumble something that sounded like _'don't go Jace' _ he smiled at the memories of their child hood together. He then took off his shirt and slid in beside her.

She rolled over and snuggled into his chest whispering "I missed you too" and they both fell asleep smiling in each other's arms. But somehow, it felt different than before. Not bad, just different. There was something else between them that had never been there before.

**Please review. And I know it's a little cheesy, but I couldn't help myself :)**

**SPOILER ALERT don't read any further if you don't want to know**

**Jace and Clary run into Sebastian Clary's boyfriend ;)**


	4. Chapter 3 Strange Feelings

**Thank you so much for the reviews you guys, I love you all. And please would you guys give me some ideas, it would help so much. Thanks, Love You :)**

3

Jace

Jace woke up with his chest extremely warm. He looked down to find Clary rapped in his arms with her back pressed against his chest. He was spooning her. _'If only we were both naked, and- wait what' _he thought, shocked at his own mind. Clary was his little sister, whether or not their parents were together anymore. So why was he thinking about her naked, and in his arms, and him-, _'dammit Jace, Stop' _he told his self, revolted. What kind of sick bastard thinks about his sister that way.

He got up easily, so he wouldn't wake her up, and walked down stairs in his pants shirtless. When he reached the kitchen he walked to the fridge then pulled out a can of soda and downed it in a few gulps. Then he heard a knock on the door.

He walked over to the door, irritated that the knocks kept getting louder and louder. When he finally got there he sat there waiting a few seconds to see what the persons reaction would be.

"God dammit Clary, open the door you useless bitch" he heard someone who was obviously male, yell on the other side of the door. This pissed him off, big-time. He would not tolerate men treating women like they were shit, especially not Clary.

He opened the door to find a very pissed off looking boy, who looked to be about twenty. He had a full head of black hair, that was cut just below his ears, and dark, almost black eyes.

"What the hell did you just call her you stupid prick" Jace asked. If looks could kill, the boy standing outside, would have already been dead by the look Jace was giving him.

"None of your god damn business" he told Jace, eying him over. "You know, if that little whore had to cheat on me, she could have choose someone better than some arrogant, hormonal kid" he said with a mean smirk.

Clary was with this bastard. Jace couldn't believe it. He had never thought of Clary as the type to let someone control her, or treat her bad for that matter.

Jace was about to fling himself at the asshole, when he heard someone yawn behind him. He turned around to see Clary shuffling toward them. When she looked at the two of them, she put on the best smile she could muster up.

"Hey Sebastian, I see you meet Jace" she said with an _oh so fake smile_, like she knew something bad was about to happen, and she was doing her best to prevent it.

"Not exactly, maybe you could give me an idea as to why the hell you have a half naked kid opening you door" Sebastian said infuriated. "You always say that your nothing like the other girls, that your better. Well you know what Clarissa, your just another stupid whore that's here when I need something to screw"

Clary had tears streaming from her face now. She saw Jace, and knew that face. It was the same face he wore before he attacked Alec.

"Jace" Clary said looking at him with pleading eyes. "Please don't do anything, please, for me." His eyes immediately softened. "Sebastian" she said turning to look at him. "Jace is my step-brother. Are parents got a divorce when I was seven. We were just catching up, I'm so sorry. Will you please forgive me?" she begged him.

Jace couldn't believe this. She was begging for forgiveness, when she obviously did nothing wrong.

"This time" Sebastian said."But don't let it happen again, or I swear you'll regret it" he finished with cold eyes.

"Yes baby, I understand. I won't let it happen again" she said letting a few more tears fall.

"Good" he said turning around. "Now get in the car."

"Can I go grab some clean cloths, my-"

"I said now you dumb bitch. Can you not understand simple directions." he yelled walking away.

Jace was about to go after him, but Clary grabbed his arm before he could.

"What the hell Clary" he said looking her in the eye. His beautiful golden orbs were filled with rage and hate. "Do you really let him treat you like that, like- like he owns you or something. I mean my god Clary, are you that stupid"

"Jace just go" she said looking at the floor sadly. "You families probably worried about you, and I really have to get going. I'll talk to you later" she said turning around to leave.

He reached and grabbed he arm before she could leave. She gasped in pain. He let go in shock, he didn't think he grabbed her that hard."You're not going anywhere with him" he said shaking it off as nothing.

Now she looked mad.

"I'm sixteen years old, I can go where ever I want. And I don't need a supervisor to tell me if that's okay" she replied, putting her arms over her chest.

"To hell you can. He treats you like shit" Jace said yelling.

"You do not own me Jace. You cannot tell me what to do"

"Oh, but he can. That's bull shit Clary and you know it" he said angrily.

"Ugh, you know what Jace, screw you. I hate you" she said. And then she left, leaving him there with his heart in a million pieces.

_'I love you'_ he thought sadly_ 'and not like a brother should love his sister'._

* * *

Clary

After Clary saw the look on Jace's face when she said she hated him, she instantly regretted it. She knew it wasn't true, but had to much pride to admit she was wrong. She loved Jace, more than she loved herself sometimes. He was just so sweet and caring. She knew what she said had cut deep.

She crawled up into Sebastian's jacked-up truck, which was much to tall, so she literally had to crawl to get in. The ride to his house was quiet, scary quiet. Sebastian had never hurt her that bad, just a few bruises and cuts in places no one would see. But she knew this time would be different.

When they pulled into his driveway, she took in her surroundings again. She could never get used to this place. The house itself was small and square, and in need of some work. The yard was a junk hole, there were old cars, tools, beer bottles, and various metals everywhere. She hated the place. But what she hated the most, was it was totally isolated. So she knew no matter how much she screamed, no one would come.

When he turned off the truck, he climbed out and slammed his door. He went to her side and opened her door and ripped her out by her hair onto the ground. She struggled and whimpered, but that only seemed to make him madder. He grabbed both of her wrist and drug her inside.

When they were in the house, he picked her up by her hair again and threw her into the wall causing a few pictures to fall and bust, making deep gashes on her shoulders and arms. She tried to cry out, but found that she couldn't breath. She looked up and saw him starring down at her, with his boot pressed down hard on her neck. She knew that if she lived, that her neck would be very bruised. But she didn't care weather she lived or died. But then she remembered Jace. She had to live, at least long enough to tell him she didn't hate him, that she loved him. She struggled and tried to get out, but found it impossible.

Just as her vision was going dark, he released. He picked her up and slammed her into the wall, his hands on her shoulder gripping her bleeding wounds. Then she felt his knuckles connect with her right eye. She felt like screaming, but she still didn't have enough air, too. And then she felt his lips brush over her ear.

"If you every cheat on me again, I swear I will kill you" he whispered venomously, picking her up and carrying her somewhere. "You are mine, and just to make sure you understand-" he said throwing her on the bed.

"Sebastian, pl-please don't, I-I swear I didn't" she sobbed realizing what he was doing. He walked over to the door and kicked it shut.

She screamed at the things he did to her, they were awful. But no one was around to hear her.

* * *

Jace

Jace went home after what happened with Clary, he just wanted to go to his room and think. Did she really hate him, she acted like she did.

As soon as he walked in Izzy walked up to him and gave him a nice solid punch right in the eye.

"What the hell was that for" he said, pissed off.

"For what you did to Alec. He's your brother jack ass, how could you" she said. He had totally forgotten about that, his mind had been on Clary. Jace could tell Izzy was obviously hurt by what he had done, and he felt genuinely bad. "He's in his room Jace. You two need to talk" she finished, turning and walking away.

**Ok so there it is. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have my reasons. Anyways if I get enough reviews for this chapter, then I'll write a rated M story of what Sebastian did to Clary in the bedroom, tell me if that's what you want.**


	5. Chapter 4 Protect Me Now

**Thank you guys for the reviews, and if you wanted to read what Sebastian did to Clary, in detail, then its posted on my wall, and it's not very good, I wasn't really in the mood to right a story like that, but its all I got. I love all the reviews, and every time I get them I feel like I have to update like every day. Oh, and please you guys, give me so ideas. I have a few, but I always like to hear other peoples suggestions. I mean who knows, they could be better than mine, and then I would just have to right about them :) love you all, enjoy.**

Clary

Clary woke up naked, in bed with Sebastian, with his arms were wrapped around her waist. She was sore from the day before. Her shoulders and arms, had deep gashes in them that desperately needed to be treated.

She knew that some of them needed stitches, but if she went to the hospital, they would immediately know she was being abused. And no matter how bad she wanted out of this relationship, she knew that Sebastian would most likely kill her if she tried.

Clary really did love Sebastian, she had thought that if he had the chance to be good, he would. But now she knew that wasn't true. She knew now that he would never change.

She quietly slid out of his grasps and walked to the bathroom to clean up, and not look like she had just been beaten and raped. But when she looked in the mirror, she knew there was no way she was hiding anything.

Her small, pail, naked form was bruised and bloody from head to toe. Her hair was a mess, and she had mascara running down her face. Her right eye was black and purple, and her wrist, shoulders, and rib-cage had finger sized bruises pressed to them. But worst was her neck, it was completely bruised, and looked so bad, she was surprised that it didn't break with all the pressure Sebastian must have put on it.

She cried at the sight of herself. She looked awful, or as Jace would have put it, she looked like 'death warmed over'. She smiled at the memory of Jace's stupid humor, and how he could always make her smile when she was having a bad day.

_'Jace' _she thought. What would he think of her. Would he think she was weak for letting him treat her like that. No, she knew what he would do. He would most likely go try to kill Sebastian. But she didn't want that, she would never be able to live with herself if something happened to Jace because of her. So she decided that she wouldn't let him find out.

She pulled on her cloths from the day before, and then grabbed a big black hoodie from Sebastian's closet to keep her arms hidden. She walked for about a half an hour before she came to the Lewis house. She and Simon had been best friends for every, so she knew he would take her home, seeing as how she didn't have a car.

She knocked on the door a few times before a very tired looking Mrs. Lewis came to the door. But at the sight of Clary her smile brightened.

"Clary dear, how have you been" she asked with a cheery smile.

"Great" Clary lied. Suddenly Mrs. Lewis's face turned very serious and concerned. A look she wished her own mother would give her.

"Oh my" she said reaching up and rubbing Clary's eye. Clary had totally forgotten about that. She just prayed that she didn't notice her neck. "What happened" she asked.

"I fell" Clary said, like that was actually what had happened. She had gotten pretty good a lying lately.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll just go get Simon for you dear. You can come in if want" Mrs. Lewis said walking into the house.

Clary went and took a seat on the sofa, waiting for Simon to come.

She heard him descend the steeps, two at a time.

"Hey Clary, what are you-" Simon stopped when he saw her. But unlike Mrs. Lewis, his eyes were on her neck.

"We'll talk about it in the truck. Let's go" she said turning and walking away before he could respond. He grabbed her arm before she could continue. She gasped in pain as his fingers dug into a deep cut. When he removed his hand, it had blood on it.

"This is getting out of hand Clary, he's going to end up hurting you bad one day" he said his face filled with fear for his best friend.

"I know Simon, but I can't just walk away. He'll find me, and he said that he'll kill me," she said looking at the floor, her face conveyed of sadness. "And Simon, I believe him"

Clary jumped as loud knocks sounded from the door.

"I'll get it" she heard Mrs. Lewis yell, as she made he way down stairs.

"Clary, you have people that care about you. We won't let that happen" Simon said trying to reassure her. "Would you please let me take you to the hospital. We can come up with something to tell them."

"No Simon. I'm so tired of lying to everyone I care about. I-I just don't think I can handle this anymore more" Clary said as a few silent tears fell down her cheeks. Simon wiped them away with his sleeve.

Just then Simon was ripped back and slammed into a wall. And guess who.

Yep Sebastian.

"What did I tell you" he said as he threw Simon against a wall and pulled out a knife. He pulled it back far, as if to get some speed before he would ram it into to Simon.

But that never got to happen, because Clary ran and tackled him. They spun in the air and he landed on top of her. She reached out for the closes thing to grab, and picked up a large vase, slamming it over his head. He went unconscious on top of her.

"Clary" Simon said running in with panic clear on his face. "Are you okay" he asked.

"Yeah, just get him off me"

Following closely behind him was Mrs. Lewis. "Mom, help me get him off Clary." Simon told her.

They both went over and pulled his unconscious form off of her.

"Thank God, I thought-" Simon cut himself off, as his eyes went to her stomach. Clary looked down to see what he was looking at, and gasped.

Right in the middle of her abdomen, was Sebastian's knife.

"But I-" she was cut off as blood started coming out of her mouth, chocking her. _'This is it'_ she thought, _'this is how I'm going to die' _

And then she felt herself fall into unconsciousness. She could hear faint voices, and the sounds of sirens around her.

Someone kept scring her name and telling her to hold on, not to give up. She tried hard, and opened her eyes for a brief second. She could have sworn it was an angle staring at her, with golden eyes filled with unshed tears. She kept trying to hold on, but it was becoming harder and harder by the second. And then everything went black, as she couldn't fight it anymore. She felt like she was flying, like she could finally breath. She was free. **(don't worry, she's not dead, well she is but, she went into cardiac arrest, which for those of you that don't know, it means her heart stopped beating, so she died. But you can come back from it** **sometimes)**

* * *

Jace

"Alec" Jace said walking into the kitchen, where Alec was seated at the kitchen island. "About earlier-"

"Don't worry about it Jace. It was my fault. I didn't know she was your sister man" Alec said with a tone of seriousness that Jace wasn't used to.

"Wait what, why are you apologizing to me?" Jace asked. "I'm the one who practically used you as a punching bag."

"Because I-" Alec started, but was cut off by Maryse running in with a panicked face.

"Jace" she said "Jocelyn just called, it's about your sister. There was an accident"

This took Jace completely off guard. If anything happened to Clary, he would have nothing left. No one who really knew him before the accident that happened with his father. He loved her, and without her, he would die.

"What happened" he asked, his voice coming out cold, at the thought that Sebastian might have done something to her.

"Jace sweetie," Maryse said quietly and sadly. "you need to get to the hospital"

That was all it took. Maryse never had that look unless something terrible had happened. He ran outside as fast as he could, and got in his truck.

He was sure he had been going at least 10 miles over the speed limit, and had skipped at least 7 red-lights.

As soon as he parked, he raced to the emergency door entrance and waited for them to take her in.

After about a five minute wait, he saw the ambulance backing up to the automatic glass doors. As soon as the doors slide open, he ran to her side as they wheeled her down the hall at record speed.

He didn't know what he had been expecting, but this certainly wasn't it. She had a huge bloodstain right in the middle of her stomach where he was sure she had been stabbed Her entire small body was covered in bruises and cuts, from deep gashes' to small scratches. Her right eye was bruised, and her neck was almost completely black and purple.

His father would have said she looked like 'Death warmed over.' But that was an understatement. She looked dead herself. Her chest was barely moving, but other than that, she was completely still. If she died, he would literally kill Sebastian, actually no, he was going to kill him wheatear she lived or died.

"Come on Clary, stay with me. Don't give up" he kept repeating, over and over again, as tears filled his eyes. But he refused to let them fall. He hadn't cried since his father died and he wouldn't now. He thought that she opened her eyes for a brief moment, but then they fluttered closed again. And that's when he heard the most awful sound ever.

The machine she was connected to started beeping. He had never been in this situation before, but he had seen enough T.V to know that meant her heart had stopped. Which meant that she was-. _'No Jace stop, she's not dead'_ he thought. And then he let the tears fall, just as two big male nurses came and held him back as they wheeled Clary into a room with glass walls, so you could see in the room.

He fought the men, but it was no use.

"We need you to remain out here for now, Sir" one of the nurses said.

Jace nodded his head, and took his place by the glass wall. He watched as they cut up the front of her shirt and shocked her chest several times.

His heart dropped as he saw one of the male nurses shake their head sadly, but then the man's head snapped up as the machine started again. And then one of them came and pulled a curtain in front of the glass, blocking Jace's view. He felt like sending his fist threw the glass, but decided it would only distract the doctors from Clary. So instead he sat on the nearest bench and placed his head in his hands, crying soft tears.

"Excuse me Sir" said a very small woman nurse. "The girl you are hear for, Ms. Clarissa Adel Fray, she's stable now, so you can go in there." Jace immediately shot up from his seat, but before he could go anywhere, the nurse grabbed his arm. "You are very lucky you know. You could have easily lost her back there, I suggest you onto her" she finished with a small smile, sticking a visitor sticker, with his name on it, Jace Herondale, to his shirt.

"Oh, I go by Lightwood now" he said.

"It's fine, no one will notice" she said with a smile and turned around and left.

Jace sat by her side for what seemed like hours and he eventually fell asleep.

He was dreaming about Clary, what her lips would taste like, how she would sound moaning his name as they made love. _Jace, _he kept hearing his name over and over until he finally opened his eyes.

"Jace" Clary said again, with a weak voice.

Jace bolted straight up as soon as he realized it was actually Clary talking to him.

"Clary, you're awake" he said overjoyed.

"So it seems" she said a small smile playing on her lips. Then he looked down at her lips, and couldn't help what he did next.

His lips collided with hers fiercely, but with all the gentleness in the world. At first she was to shocked to respond, but then she started kissing him back. As their lips moved in sync together, she felt like someone was watching her, but brushed it off as paranoia. I mean who wouldn't be a little paranoid after almost being killed.

It was nothing like Sebastian, and she loved it.

* * *

Jonathan **(Just so you know, Jonathan is a good person in here)**

Jonathan sat in the doctors office waiting to get the bullet out of his shoulder. He had already told Luke, his dad, that it was a stupid idea to try something like that. His dad had always been reckless, since his mom and his sister had died in the fire, but not stupid. Now he was in coma, and that left Jonathan to deal with everything.

Luke used to tell Jonathan about their family, how him and Jocelyn were in love, and how Clarissa and him would play silly little games for hours at a time, it was obvious Clarissa was his favorite. But that was until his fathers Mafia work caught up with him. And it cost him his family. Luke had moved up higher now, due to how much work he had done, and was now the leader of his own Mafia organization. And being his son, he would be the next to take his fathers place when he died, and take down the Herondale Mafia.

"Hello, you must be Jonathan. I'm Dr. Blake" said a thin woman walking in sticking out her. Jonathan took it and smiled.

"That's me" he said.

"Your fathers doing much better now. They said he should wake up in a month or two, if not sooner. Now why don't we get this out of you. Jonathan just nodded.

After that was just a bunch of cutting and pulling bits of the bullet out. He left with a bandage on his shoulder.

As he was walking down the hall, he saw a flash of red in one of the windows. It was a girl, and it looked just like the pictures Luke had of Jocelyn, but younger.

He walked into the room quietly. It looked just like her. He picked up her wrist that had her hospital band on it and looked at the name. Clarissa Adel Fray, no, there was no way she was still alive. He dropped her hand and backed away. And then he walked back up and lifted one eye lid. Bright green, just like the pictures.

He then noticed the sleeping boy next to her, but what caught his attention was the name Herondale, on his chest. No, there was no way he was letting his little sister, who he thought was dead, get involved in any kind of mafia. especially not with the Herondales.

He walked out and watched her through the glass until she woke up. And then he saw the blonde boy kiss her._ 'Oh hell no' _he thought.

**Love it, Hate it, Review please. Tell me what you think, ideas please. It took me so long to write, please review.**


End file.
